Heartache: The Second Summer of Camp Rock
by karithekarbear
Summary: Mitchie has become depressed and Shane is dating Shakira. Mitchie is mad at Shane because he dumped her for Shakira, so she doesn't talk to him. However, she still loves him.
1. The First Day Back

Mitchie's POV

Hello. My name is Mitchie Torres. Last year, I was enrolled in Camp Rock, a camp for rockers (obviously). There, I met teen pop star sensation Shane Grey, my best friend Caitlin Gellar, the queen of Camp Rock – Tess Tyler – Tess's loyal followers – Peggy and Ella, and the rest of the Connect Three band – Jason and Nate. Once camp was over for the summer, I went back to school and to my old life of being nobody. A few months later, Shane and I started dating. He dumped me a week later for some singer named Shakira, and I was devastated. This year, I am going back to Camp Rock, and I am hoping to get a record deal. Shane said he would set me up with an interview soon, so hopefully it will be as soon as I get to camp - that way I can get away from Shane faster. I'm so mad at him that he dumped me for Shakira. SHAKIRA! Seriously, I am way better at singing than she is, plus I am a better dancer, I have a sexier body, I love Shane way more than she does (she is only dating him for the popularity), and I know for a fact that I am way better at sex. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a whore – well, maybe I am, but it's Shane's fault - he got me started in the first place. I don't have sex with random guys though.

I get to camp about an hour before orientation with my mom – Connie – and I look for Caitlin. I find her hanging out by the stage; I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around. "OMG! Mitchie!" she shrieks. "Aaah, thanks, now I'm deaf," I laugh. She wraps her arms around me in a friendly girl hug, and I return the gesture. "Do you want to stay with me in my cabin, Mitchie?" she asks me. "Yes! OMG of course I do!" I cry. She laughs, and we head to our cabin. I jump on the bed farthest from the door and shout, "I call this bed!" Caitlin gives me a look. "Um, ok, no need to shout like a caveman!" I giggle and put away my clothes; we head back to the stage. I spot Shane and head over to him – I need to ask him about the interview. I'm about five feet from him when I spot Shakira next to him. 'What the hell is she doing here?' Tears prick at my eyes, but I blink them back; I take a deep breath and walk the remaining five feet to Shane. I tap him on the shoulder and both of them turn to me.

Shane's POV

I arrive at Camp Rock and head immediately to the stage area to see if I can spot Mitchie – I haven't seen her in so long, and I've missed her; she hasn't talked to me at all since I broke up with her. I must have really hurt her – stupid Shane, why did you hurt the girl you love? I sigh – I already know the answer – because of Shakira and my father. My father said I had to date Shakira because it would get publicity for the band, and I had to do what he said. I can't spot Mitchie, so I stand around and wait for her to show up – Shakira walks up beside me and takes my hand. "Hey, baby," she says, and kisses me. I don't kiss back. I love her, but not the way I love Mitchie; I love Shakira like a sister. About ten minutes later, someone taps on my shoulder, and I turn around. I'm about to yell at the person to leave me alone, but then I realize that it's Mitchie. My eyes widen and a smile crosses my face – she wants to talk to me.

"Hey, Shane," she says. My heart beats faster at the sound of her voice saying my name. She turns to Shakira for a moment. "Shakira," she acknowledges her with a slight nod in her direction. Shakira does the same. Mitchie turns back to me. "Shane," she begins, "did you get that interview set up? I really need to find out if I'm good enough to be in the music business, and I need to know soon." My head spins. Interview? Oh, shit, I completely forgot about it! I look back at her. "Sorry, Mitchie, I totally forgot about that! I've been so busy with the band and everything…." She sighs. "I'm so sorry Mitchie. I'll get it set up right away, I promise." "It's ok. I can wait a while," she says, exasperated. She turns on her heel and stalks off. I sigh. I hate seeing her unhappy.

Mitchie's POV

I storm off, away from Shane, and head to the lake. How could he forget about the interview he was supposed to set up for me? Am I really that unimportant to him? I feel my heart breaking again as I consider this thought. Well, at least he looked happy to see me, right? I laugh at myself. Who am I kidding? He was just pretending for God's sake. I sit down on the dock where Shane played "Gotta Find You" for me, and I flashback.

"Wow. That was amazing," I say, looking at him. He smiles. "I heard this girl singing, and it kinda reminded me of the music I liked. So I started playing around with some chords, and – I know it's not finished, but –" "No! No, it's perfect! And I don't lie." Shane smiles and stares at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I don't know. You seem – different." I look at him, confused. "Good – different," he says, clarifying. I giggle. **End Flashback**

I come back to the present time and feel tears streaming down my face. I wipe away the tears with the sleeve of my jacket and head back to the stage area – it's time for orientation. I stop at my cabin and decide to skip orientation – it's my second year, so I don't need to go. I walk into the cabin and search through my bags until I find my best friend – my pocketknife. I find my bandages and then go into the bathroom, locking the door once I'm inside. I place my items on the counter and remove my jacket. I trace over the many scars covering the insides of my wrists, tears coming to my eyes once again. I pick up my pocketknife and click it open while I turn on the faucet. I make sure the water is cold, and then I split my skin open with the knife. I let the blood from each cut drip slowly into the sink, turning the water a dull red.

Caitlin calls my name and knocks on the door; I drop the knife in the bloody sink. "Are you ok in there?" Caitlin asks, knocking on the door again. "Yes," I call back, "I'll be out in a minute!" I unplug the sink and let the blood/water drain, then wash away the blood on my knife. I run my wrists under the faucet, turn off the water and wrap bandages around my wrists. I click my knife closed and put it in my jeans pocket; I put on my jacket and walk out of the bathroom. "Hey," says my cabin – mate, "you missed orientation." "I didn't feel like going," I reply. She nods and doesn't ask why.

So what do you guys think of my first chapter? What do you think should happen in the next one? Should Mitchie tell Caitlin about the cutting? Please give me feedback!


	2. Love Rekindled?

_**There will be questions at the end of this chapter! Please take the time to review and answer those questions. Thank you!**_

**Mini Recap.**

_"Hey," says my cabin - mate, "you missed orientation." "I didn't feel like going," I reply. She nods but doesn't ask why._

**Mitchies' POV**

Since there are no classes the first day, I take my guitar down to the lake. Once I get there, I make sure I am alone, then take off my jacket; I sit down and begin to strum on my guitar. "Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me; you're right there, but it's like you never knew me. Do you even know how much it hurts? You gave up on me to be with her...Revenge is sweeter than you ever were." I stop playing and stand up; when I turn around, my heart stops. Standing in front of me is none other than Shane Gray. His eyes travel to my wrists. Shit! What am I going to say? He looks back up at me, a question in his eyes. "Mitchie, what happened to your wrists?" "Um - nothing," I say, putting on my jacket. He stops me and grabs my wrist, turning it out so the inside faces up. He begins unwrapping the bandages. "No!" I cry, trying to pull away. The bandages end up off anyways. "Mitchie..." he whispers.

**Shane's POV**

I stare at her wrists, which are covered in scars, many overlapping one another. I slowly trace each one; I reach the most recent ones and look up at her. Why would she do this to herself? I rewrap her wrists in bandages and take her face into my hands. "You are never - NEVER - going to do that again, do you hear me? NEVER!" Tears stream down her face. "Just forget that you know, Shane. Ok? It's not like you care anyway." Her words pierce my heart. How can she think that? I LOVE HER! All I can do now - when she is crying, thinking I don't care - is to kiss her. I kiss her long and passionately, holding her body to mine. When I finally pull away, she gasps for breath. "What about Shakira?" she whispers. "I love her like a sister!" "A sister?" I hear Shakira's voice ask. I turn to her. "Yes," I say, no longer wanting to hide the truth. "Good, because you're like a brother to me anyways!" I smile and hug her. "Go get your girl," she whispers before letting go and walking off. I turn back to Mitchie, but she is gone.

**Mitchie's POV**

As soon as Shane's attention is redirected, I take off. I can still feel his kiss on my lips; his taste lingers in my mouth. Tears stream down my face as I run - how could he do that? Did he really think I would just forgive him? Well, I won't, not after what he's done to me. I reach the canoes and stop to catch my breath. Shane appears, holding my guitar. "Forget something?" he asks. I roll my eyes and take my guitar from him; I start to take off, but he grabs my hand. "Shane, let go." "Mitchie, I thought you would want this. I thought you wanted me!" I turn to him. "Shane, I love you. But it's too late for you now. You broke me, Shane. You broke me! I can't forgive you just because you kiss me and say you love me; because it's not enough. I need someone who isn't going to leave me just because someone better comes along, and that person is definitely not you. Goodbye, Shane." I turn my back on him and leave him there, alone and confused, just the way he left me eight months ago.

**Shane's POV**

I watch the girl I love walk away from me, tears streaming down her face, as I try to process what she has just said to me. Her voice replays in my head, her broken spirit evident in her tone.

"You broke me, Shane. You broke me!" She cries, her voice cracking on each word. I barely hear her next words - all I hear is the brokenness in her voice. She says goodbye and walks away, out of my life, for a second time.

Tears invade my eyes and make their way down my face. Why do I keep hurting her? Why do I always lose her? It's not fair! I love her! "If you love her, then why did you let her walk away?" asks a tiny voice in my head. "Because," I whisper, "if I love her, I have to learn to let her go." I wipe away my tears and turn away from Mitchie's retreating form; I head back to my cabin.

**Mitchie's POV**

I regretted the words even as I said them. Now I have no way to take them back, and I regret them even more. Why did I tell him it was too late? It's not too late! I just want him to fight for me! I reach my cabin and run straight into the bathroom, not caring that Caitlin is sitting on her bed. I slam the door closed and lock it; I collapse to my knees and sob into my hands. When I've stopped crying enough to see, I take out my pocketknife and drain away the pain. The afternoon comes back to me in a blur.

"You broke me, Shane. You broke me!"

SLICE.

"I can't forgive you."

SLICE

"It's too late for you now"

SLICE

"Goodbye, Shane."

SLICE

A tear rolls down his cheek.

SLICE

I keep slicing through the skin on my wrist, losing count after ten cuts. I start to feel dizzy and drop my knife. I fall to the floor; blood soaks my clothes and hari. I call for Caitlin, but my voice is too weak; I can't reach the handle to unlock the door. I call for Caitlin one last time before everything goes black.

_**What do you guys think? **_

_**Is Mitchie going to be found?**_

_**Will she bleed out?**_

_**Can Caitlin reach her in time? **_

**OMG I DON'T KNOW! No, really. I don't.**

**Mom - Then figure it out!**

**Shut up, Mom. I want my readers to tell me what they want to happen.**

**Mom - It's your story. Write it how you want it.**

**Seriously Mom shut up. I love you but shut up.**

**Mom - (mumbles incoherently)**

**I heard that!**

**Mom - (silence)**

**Thank you.**


	3. Waiting

Mini Recap

_I call for Caitlin one last time before everything goes black._

Caitlin's POV

I am sitting on my bed in the cabin I share with Mitchie, working on some new music, when my cabin – mate bursts in, sobbing. She runs straight past me into the bathroom and closes the door before I can even ask what's wrong. I figure that it's Shane drama, so I decide not to get involved. I hear something click in the bathroom and I get up to investigate; the door is locked. I'm about to go back to my computer when I hear Mitchie call my name; right as she calls my name again, a dark liquid soaks the carpet right outside the door – it's blood. I panic and call Brown – he'll have the key to the bathroom. When he gets here, he unlocks the door to find Mitchie on the floor, blood pooling around her body, coming from several cuts on her wrists. I see a pocketknife nearby and realize what the situation is – she tried to kill herself. Brown picks Mitchie up and wraps bandages around her wrists; he takes her to the nurse and calls 911. I chew on my nails nervously while we wait for the ambulance. When it arrives, Mitchie is put on a gurney and Mrs. Torres gets into the back of the ambulance with her; the ambulance speeds off to the hospital. I pace the cabin nervously for five minutes before Shane arrives. "What happened? Where is she?" he asks impatiently. "Relax. She's on her way to the hospital right now." "What happened?" I sigh and tell him to sit down; he obeys. "She tried to kill herself, Shane." His eyes widen. "What? No. Mitchie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't! Would she?" he shouts angrily. "Maybe she wouldn't cut herself at all if you hadn't ripped her heart out, you insensitive moron!" I cry in fury. "I had no choice!" he yells back. "My father forced me to date Shakira! He said it was good publicity for the band. I never meant to hurt her! I thought Mitchie would move on and forget about me." I shake my head. "You were oh, so wrong, Shane. She loved you with every fiber of her being. She still does. How could you not see that? Are you blind?" I shout, enraged once again. "I must be, to not have seen this coming," he sighs and walks out without another word.

THE NEXT DAY

**Shane's POV**

I walk around the camp, muttering to myself about how stupid I am; I bump into Brown. "Hey, any news on Mitchie yet?" I ask eagerly. Brown shakes his head. "She's still in surgery, Shane. She lost a lot of blood. It's going to be a while before we know anything." I nod sadly; Brown puts his hand on my shoulder for a moment and then leaves. I continue walking. How could I have not seen this coming? I knew how sad she was, but I was so blind. I never thought she was the type of person to try killing herself. Mitchie is strong – she'll make it through anything, even this; and I'll be by her side to help her, no matter what. I'm not leaving her anymore. My spirits lifted slightly, I head to my cabin and arrive there in minutes. Jason and Nate await me. "Hey man," says Nate. "We heard about Mitchie," finishes Jason. "How you holding up?" asks Nate. "I guess I'm alright." Nate raises an eyebrow. "Ok, I admit. Horribly. I love her, and now she might die! It's not fair! I can't lose her this way! Not forever!" Jason puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he reassures me. "Yeah man," agrees Nate. I nod. "Thanks guys." They nod and take off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**LATER, ABOUT 8:00 P.M.**

Caitlin's POV

I sit on my bed, chewing my nails, nervously awaiting news about Mitchie. Tess walks in and sits next to me; she takes my hand. "Caity," she begins, "some of the other kids are doing a prayer circle for Mitchie around the campfire. Come join us?" I nod; maybe praying for Mitchie will help her live. We arrive at the campfire and sit between Peggy and Baron; we join hands and Tess starts a prayer. "Dear God, our Father, please do not take Mitchie from us now. She is not ready to join YOU and become one of your angels just yet – we need her as our Earth Angel. She may have asked to join YOU now, but please do not accept her offer – she is too young and beautiful to leave the people who love her now. Please, here our prayer – let us keep our Angel. Amen." We say Amen together, in union, hoping God will grant us our wish and let Mitchie stay with us. A tear escapes my eye and I feel Tess wipe it away for me. I turn to her. "That prayer was beautiful,' I say. "Thank you," she replies simply and humbly – not smugly like she would have last year. "I just hope God will hear it and not take Mitchie away." I bob my head. "So do I," I reply swiftly. I yawn. "We should get to our cabins. It's late," says Tess. I agree and head to my cabin. I flop down on the bed and fall asleep quickly. I dream of Mitchie.

MIDNIGHT

**Shane's POV**

I wake up sweating, clutching the sheets on my bed. I release the sheets and breathe harshly for a moment before I calm down. I had the worst dream – Mitchie died and left me by myself, without her. I grab my cell phone and call the hospital. "Hello?" "Hi, I am wondering if there's any news on Mitchie Torres' condition?" "The name again, please?" "Mitchie Torres," I reply anxiously. I hear typing sounds, then the receptionist says, "I'm sorry, sir, no news yet. She's still in surgery I'm afraid." "Ah. Thank you." I hang up, frustrated. I get out of bed and put on my jeans – I can't go back to sleep now. I go down to the lake and sit on the dock until dawn; I get breakfast and try to calm down. Mitchie will be fine. Right?


	4. Mitchie's Last Moments

MINI RECAP

_**I get breakfast and try to calm down. Mitchie will be fine. Right?**_

Mitchie's POV

I am walking in a meadow blooming with lilacs and roses – my favorite flowers – on a sunny day; I am wearing a sundress and my feet are bare, my hair flows loosely in the breeze. I smile as Shane walks up to me and kisses my cheek tenderly; he takes my hand and we walk together. Shane stops and I stop as well, smiling at him, about to question as to why we have stopped. Shane speaks. "I love you," he says to me. "I love you too," I reply, and it is the truth. Shane smiles. Suddenly, his smile fades. "Shane? What's wrong?" He begins to disappear. "Shane? Shane!" I scream for him as blackness swallows me. I fight, but the blackness is slowly winning. All I can do is to try and survive – to not let the blackness win completely. I do my best, but it isn't enough – the blackness crushes me; I scream in agony for a moment before blissful peace surrounds me. I drink in the quietness, the blissfully pain – free feeling of the place I have come to. Is this Heaven? I wonder idly; and that's when I see them – the Golden Gates of Heaven. I approach them slowly, in awe. As I approach, the gates open slowly. I pass through them and they close without a sound. I walk slowly, expecting to feel the softness of clouds. Instead, I feel grass. I look down, and sure enough – there is grass. I look around, and I am standing in the meadow from my dream, wearing the same dress – however, Shane does not come to me, and I do not expect him to. He is not dead. I make myself comfortable, knowing that Heaven can be whatever I want it to be – but without the people to complete it, it's not the same. Instead, I watch the people on Earth, focusing my attention on one particular male….


	5. Summer Sorrow

**MINI RECAP**

**_I make myself comfortable, knowing that Heaven can be whatever I want it to be – but without the people to complete it, it's not the same. Instead, I watch the people on Earth, focusing my attention on one particular male…._**

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

**Shane's POV**

I pace my cabin anxiously, waiting for Brown to arrive. I called him about five minutes ago, asking about Mitchie, and he said he had news, but he wanted to tell me in person. He arrives within two minutes. "What's the news?" I ask eagerly. "Is she ok?" Brown shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Shane. She didn't make it." I shake my head. "No. No, you're lying! She had to have made it! She can't be dead! You're lying!" I fall to the floor; Brown sits next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shane. I wish it weren't true, but it is. She's gone, and you have to accept that." "No!" I scream at him and push away from him; I get up and run outside to the lake.

**Caitlin's POV**

I sit on my bed and turn on my laptop; I got my music producer. I'm about to make some new music when my cell phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?" "Caitlin?" "Mrs. Torres? What's wrong? Is Mitchie ok?" "Caitlin," she says, "Mitchie didn't make it. She lost too much blood. She's gone," she sobs. "What? No, no. She can't be. There's got to be some mistake –" "There isn't, Caity. She's gone. Oh – I have to go." She hangs up and I drop my phone. How can my best friend be gone? I drop to my knees and clutch my chest – I can't breathe. Mitchie, Mitchie – why? Why did you kill yourself?


	6. Mitchie's Funeral

**MINI RECAP**

_**I drop to my knees and clutch my chest – I can't breathe. Mitchie, Mitchie – why? Why did you kill yourself?**_

**A WEEK LATER**

**Shane's POV**

I can't believe I am here, at Mitchie's funeral. Her funeral! She was young, why did she have to die? It isn't fair! I feel my heart break again as the priest begins his speech. "We are gathered here to day to mourn the loss of a young girl – Mitchie, who brought joy to those around her, who brought a smile to their faces – no matter how troubled their hearts may have been. We cannot know what her last thoughts were, but we can hope that they were happy. God works in mysterious ways, but for him to take this girl – so young, so beautiful – she must have been precious; too pure to remain in this world. Let us pray that she will remain the same in Heaven, and look upon us with love in her heart. Amen." The priest's words bring tears to my eyes, as well as others around me. Nate rests a comforting hand on my shoulder, while his other hand grasps Caitlin's. I shrug him off and feel my heart being ripped out as the ground swallows the girl I love. Caitlin and Mrs. Torres drop white roses onto Mitchie's casket as it is lowered into the ground. I leave my heart in the cold ground beside her.

**Caitlin's POV**

The priest finishes his speech and I walk forward numbly to drop a single white rose onto the casket of my beloved friend – my sister, my confidant, my angel. I step back from the casket and clutch Nate's hand; he rubs circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. Although it has been overcast all day, I do not expect it when rain begins to fall – adding to the bleakness of this day. The rain covers my face, mixing with my tears, as the ground becomes slippery. When Mitchie's casket has been buried, we all walk slowly towards to black cars that wait to take us to our homes.

Yes, I know the priest's speech sucked. I cannot write funeral speeches for imaginary people. Mom – So then why did you put it in?

**Because he has to make a speech!**

**Mom – He could have just said, "Let her rest in peace. Amen."**

**That's lame!**

**Mom – No it's not!**

**Shut up! I love you but shut up! It's my story!**

**Mom - mumbles incoherently***

**I heard that!**

**Mom – silence**

**Thank you.**


	7. Shane's Healing

**MINI RECAP**

_**When Mitchie's casket has been buried, we all walk slowly towards the black cars that wait to take us to our homes.**_

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

**Caitlin's POV**

"OMG!" I cried. "Shane really has a girlfriend?" Nate laughed as I jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, her name is Katy Gomez." "Well, she'll be good for him! He's been so depressed since Mitchie died, I seriously thought he would kill himself!" Nate nodded. "I did, too. Then he met Katy, and everything changed. He says there's no one else like her in the whole world. She's all he ever talks about." "Have you met her?" I inquire curiously. "We're meeting her tomorrow. Also, she apparently has quite a singing voice." "Does he always go for singers, or is that just me?" Nate laughs. "No, you're right. Only singers." I giggle. "I guess it's a good thing I don't sing then, huh?" "Mmm, and why's that?" he asks. "'Cuz then you wouldn't have had your chance at getting me!" I laugh, and Nate rolls her eyes. "I would have gotten my chance either way," he says. "Sure, sure," I say, and start to walk away. Nate grabs my hand and forces me backwards; I fall over the arm of the couch and Nate follows me – he stars tickling me. "No – Nate – stop!" I shriek between giggles. The front door opens. "Oh, wow – PDA!" says Jason. "Get a room!" cries Shane. I decide to pester him about Katy. "Shane and Katy, sittin' in a tree, K – I – S – S – I – N – G!" I sing. "Real mature, Caitlin." "Thank you, thank you very much," I say theatrically, bowing repeatedly. Nate and Jason laugh, while Shane glares at me. "So, tell me about this Katy," I command, while seating myself on Nate's lap. Shane smiles excitedly. "She's amazing! There's no one else like her in the entire world! And she has the most beautiful voice – like an angel! I'm going to marry her someday, just wait and see. We'll be the happiest couple the world has ever known!" he cries animatedly. My heart swells. He used to say that about Mitchie all the time, before she killed herself. Before he broke her heart. I can only hope that this Katy will fare better than Mitchie ever did.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Caitlin's POV**

Shane is taking us to the local recording studio to meet Katy – she is recording her first album there. We walk in and wait for Katy to come out of the studio to see us. A minute later, she opens the door – and I am staring at Mitchie Torres. I rub my eyes and realize that this girl has differences – her hair is darker, for one – much darker. She has blues instead of the chocolate brown Mitchie had; she's slightly taller as well. However, these are minute differences – she could have been Mitchie's twin. She hugs Shane, and he introduces each of us. "This is Nate and Jason, my band – mates, and this is Caitlin, Nate's girlfriend." She acknowledges each of us with a smile and a slight nod. We do the same when Shane introduces her. "And this is Katy. Obviously." We all laugh. "Shane, honey, I have to finish recording," says Katy. "Alright, sweetheart." They kiss and she goes back into the studio. Shane turns on the speaker so we can hear her sing. She steps up to the microphone and opens her mouth. Mitchie's voice sounds in my ears. Katy stops singing and Shane turns off the speaker. He turns to us. "Isn't she amazing?" I nod, dazed. We leave. Later, I talk to Nate about Katy, how she reminded me so much of Mitchie – he noticed it, too. "Do you think he's only dating her because she's so much like Mitchie?" Nate nods. "It's possible. I don't know for sure. What if he is? What can we do about it?" I sigh. "Nothing, I suppose." Nate nods again. "We'll just have to see how it plays out." Unfortunately, when you play with love, no one wins.


	8. Surprise!

**Mini Recap**

_**Unfortunately when you play with love, no one wins.**_

**The Next Day**

**Caitlin's POV**

I decide to take matters into my own hands and talk to Katy about Shane. I got to the recording studio. "Katy," says the man at the desk, "someone's here to see you." Katy comes out of the studio. "Hi, Caitlin – right?" "Yes, we met yesterday. Can I talk to you? It's about Shane." Katy nods. "Sure." We sit down and Katy waves off the deskman. "Alright, so – what about Shane?" I take a breath. "Well, you see, about two years ago, he was in love with a girl named Mitchie Torres. She –" Katy stops me. "I know. Shane told me about her, and I know from his description she was very similar to me." I nod. "I think he's only dating you –" "Because I'm so much like her," Katy finishes. I nod again. Katy continues to speak. "Shane told me I reminded him of her, and that he loved her very much. I know he only stays with me because of that." "And you're okay with that?" I ask, shocked. "Hey, as long as he wants me, no harm, no foul. I love him, and if he wants to stay with me because I remind him of someone he loves, so be it. If he's happy, so am I," she finishes. I nod, understanding her point. "Is that all? I don't mean to be rude, but I do have to finish recording my album." I nod and stand; she stands as well. "Thank you for being concerned, Caitlin." "You're welcome. Bye – bye, now." "Goodbye for now," she replies, and re-enters the studio. I go home and find Nate waiting for me. "Hey," he says. "Where were you?" "At the recording studio. I was talking to Katy about Shane. Turns out she knows about Mitchie, and she believes what we think as well." Nate stares at me. "We were going to let it play out," he says. "Do you really think that would have been a good idea? If she hadn't known?" "I thought it best for us to stay out of it." I shake my head. "Then Katy could have ended up like Mitchie, and Shane would be depressed again." Nate disagrees. "This isn't the same!" "Yes, it is! You saw the way Shane talked about Katy – the way he looked at her! It was the same with Mitchie! And if Katy had been in the dark, Shane would end up hurting her, too – and then Katy could have ended up dead. Then what would happen? Do you think Shane would act like everything was fine?" "No," mumbles Nate. "Exactly," I reply smugly; and then I'm on the couch being tickled to death. "Aaah! Nate stop!" "Not unless you bow and call me King!" he jokes. "Ok, I will!" He stops tickling me and I take the opportunity to rocket up the stairs. "Oh, no you don't!" Nate shouts, chasing after me. I run into our bedroom and straight into the bathroom; I lock the door quickly and lean against it to catch my breath. "You can't stay in there forever," Nate drawls. "Sure I can," I call back." I sit down on the floor. "We shall see," Nate replies.

**An Hour Later**

**Caitlin's POV**

I don't hear Nate outside the door, so I cautiously open it. "Nate? Are you out here?" I step out into the bedroom and I am instantly picked up. "Aaah! No, put me down!" Nate drops me on the bed. "I. Win," he states. I laugh. "The ominous voice doesn't really work for you," I giggle. He laughs too, and then becomes serious. "What?" "Caitlin, I have something very important to ask you, but first – I love you." I smile. "I love you, too," I reply sincerely. He gets off the bed. "Then, Ms. Gellar," – he gets down on one knee and pulls out a very small black box – "will you marry me?" I sit, dumbfounded, with my heart racing; is this really happening? 'Oh my God, Caitlin, say something! Say yes! For crying out loud, he's waiting!' "Yes, yes, absolutely yes!" I cry, and Nate slips the ring onto my finger and kisses me passionately. He caresses my face and I pull back to smile at him. A tear rolls down my cheek. "What's wrong?" Nate asks, his voice filled with concern. "Nothing," I reply. "I just can't believe this is finally happening!" Nate laughs and kisses me again, then decides to take me to dinner to celebrate. We go to Red Robin – my favorite restaurant – and have a wonderful time. When we get home, we watch The Princess Bride and then go to bed.

**The Next Day**

**Nate's POV**

I wake up in the morning to find the woman I love sleeping peacefully next to me. I smile and get up out of the bed to take a shower. I'm only in the shower for about five minutes before I hear Caitlin wake up. "Nate?" she calls sleepily. "In here, baby," I call back. I hear her get out of bed and I go back to showering. The bathroom door opens and I smile to myself. "Need something, sweetheart?" I ask. "Hmmm," she pretends to think, "you." I am instantly confused. "Huh?" Then the shower curtain is pulled back and I am staring at the most amazing sight in the world. My fiancé steps into the shower with me and closes the shower curtain. She moves closer to me and I wrap my arms around her; she rests her head on my chest and I reach on hand up to stroke her now wet hair. "Mmm," she murmurs softly. "Want me to wash your hair, darlin'?" "Yes please," she says. I detach myself from her embrace and pick up the shampoo, then stand her under the showerhead. I turn her so her back is to me and then I begin to wash her soft, luscious hair. "Mmm, that feels nice," she murmurs tiredly. "Don't fall asleep on me, now," I joke. She laughs lightly and I finish rinsing out her hair. She turns to me and smiles, pulling the hair away from her face. We finish our very romantic, laugh – filled shower, and then get ready for our day; we are going to announce our engagement to everyone at a dinner we have recently planned for tonight, so we have to get everything set up.


	9. Engagement Dinner Party

**Later That Evening, 6:00 P.M.**

**Caitlin's POV**

Nate and I are finishing setting up the dining table when the doorbell rings. "Babe, will you get that?" I call to Nate from the kitchen. "Yeah, I got it." A moment later I hear the front door open and Nate greeting guests. "Hey man!" Hey Katy, Shane! What's happening?" "Not much, bro. How about you?" "Well, Cait and I have a big announcement to…. well, announce at dinner, but I can't tell you beforehand so don't give me that look," Nate laughs. At about 6:43, all our guests have arrived, and at 6:45, everyone is seated at the dining table. About ten minutes in to dinner, Nate stands up and clears his throat. "Excuse me," he says, "excuse me everyone. Your attention please." Everyone stops talking and directs their attention at Nate. "Caitlin and I have something very important to announce. Cait, honey, stand up will you please?" I stand up and wrap my arms around his free one. "Everyone, Caitlin and I are now engaged to be married!" Nate says enthusiastically. The room erupts into applause and shouts of congratulations. I smile widely and then sit down again, pulling Nate with me. Once dinner is finished, we see our guests out the front door. "Bye – bye, now," I call to the last of our guests. I close the door and turn to have my lips crushed by Nate's. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me up so my legs wrap around his waist. I stop kissing him and giggle. "Nate! Put me down!" "No, muahahahaha!" "Please?" I ask, putting on a puppy face. "Awww. Okay, okay." Nate puts me down and I bolt upstairs; he quickly begins to chase after me. "You can't catch me!" I laugh breezily. "Oh yes I can!" he calls after me. We end up on our bed, both of us fighting for control of the other. I pin Nate down and laugh victoriously. "I win!" Nate sighs in defeat. "Yes, you win. Now let me up," he replies. I giggle and comply. We then take advantage of our own little perfect piece of heaven, and spend the night staring at the stars.


	10. Diagnosis

A WEEK LATER

Shane's POV

God, I feel awful. I'm coughing so much I feel like I must have lung cancer or something. I double over in yet another coughing fit and decide it's time to go to the doctor. "Katy, honey, I need a ride to the doctor," I call down to her from my bedroom. "Alright," she calls back up, and I get dressed. She drops me off at the doctor's office and I tell her I will call when I'm ready to be picked up; she nods and drives off. I go into the office and talk to the receptionist; I stay in the waiting room for about three minutes before I'm called back. "So," says Dr. Mango, "what seems to be the trouble?" "Well, I'm coughing a lot, so much –" I am cut off by another coughing fit, and the doctor says he needs to run some immediate tests. I am taken down to the lab where they do an MRI, and then I am led back to the room to view the results. The doctor comes in and places the results on a mounted light table – I can see right away that I have a mass next to my left lung. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask Dr. Mango. He nods slowly, sadly. "If you're thinking cancer, yes," he replies. "Unfortunately, we can't treat it. Mr. Grey, I'm afraid you only have a month – two at the most – to live. I'm sorry." He leaves without another word, and a nurse comes in to tell me I can leave. I go out to the waiting room and call Katy. "Hello?" "Hey, I'm ready for you to pick me up." "Ok, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," she replies. I go down to the parking lot and wait for her. Katy pulls up to the curb about twenty-three minutes later, and I step into her car. "So? What's the diagnosis?" she asks. I sigh. "Let's wait until we get home before I tell you, ok?" She nods. "Alright." We arrive home in about fifteen minutes, and I sit with Katy on the couch once we get inside. "So? What is it?" I sigh and take both of her hands in mine. "Katy, I have cancer." Her eyes widen. "What?" "I have cancer, and only a month – maybe two – to live. It's untreatable." She sits in total silence for a moment, and then she starts to sob. "Oh, God – Shane, how can this be happening? It's not fair!" I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. "Shh, I know baby, I know," I murmur softly. Katy calms down after a few minutes, and she sits upright again. I brush her hair back and kiss her softly. "Everything's going to be ok, understand?" I say. "Yes," she replies quietly.


	11. Losing A Friend Again

A MONTH LATER

Caitlin's POV

It's been almost two weeks since Shane told everyone that he had cancer, and he is in the hospital getting I.V. fluids and being fed through a tube. Katy is in pieces, and his band mates are frustrated with the press. Nate and I are getting food for Jason and Katy when I get a text message. I take my phone out and flip it open to see the message – it's from Jason saying, "Shane is in his last minutes, get up here!" I drop the food I was going to buy and grab Nate's hand, dragging him upstairs with me. "Caitlin! What the –" I shove my phone towards him so he can read the message, and in a moment he is going as fast as I am. We step into Shane's room about six or seven minutes later, and I immediately go to Katy's side. She is holding onto Shane's right hand tightly and her whole body is shaking with sobs. I pull her closer to me and rub her back while I rock her. Shane's breathing and heart rate slow down then stop altogether about fifteen minutes after Nate and I come back from the cafeteria. Katy bursts into another round of sobs, and I do my best to comfort her while I try to hold back tears of my own. Jason takes Katy off my hands and Nate pulls me into his arms; I lean into his chest and let the tears out. Nate rocks me and strokes my hair while I cry; Shane is taken down to the morgue about an hour later.


	12. Author's Note

I do not really know how to continue this story. Please review and give me ideas? I kind of have an idea of what I want to do for Shane's last thoughts, but I'm not sure if you guys will be upset if I do that right away without adding more before it, so I need ideas. If you guys don't really care, or just want me to do Shane's last thoughts for the next chapter, please tell me. Once I have your guys' imput, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks!


	13. Second Chance At Love

**Shane's POV**

I wake up slowly to see trees surrounding me. 'What the -? Where am I?' I stand up and walk around slowly, taking in the scene around me. I see a building up ahead and I walk towards it to find that it is a cabin. There are several other cabins next to it, and I realize where I am. I'm at Camp Rock! But how did I get here? "Shane!" I turn around just in time to catch Mitchie in my arms, and a smile spreads across my face. I bury my face in her hair and breathe deeply. I missed her smell. "I missed you," I whisper quietly. Mitchie pulls away from me, a smile playing across her lips. "I missed you, too. But you're here now, and we have all the time in the world to be together." I smile warmly at her. "Mitchie, how did I get here? Last I remember, I was in the hospital." Her smile fades and she takes my hand. "Maybe you should sit down." I sit and she does as well. "Shane….you died of cancer." I gasp. "I'm - I'm dead?" She nods slowly. "So….if you're here with me, I must be in Heaven, right?" She smiles happily. "Yup!" I frown. "I don't deserve to be here, after what I did to you." "Well, you have all the time in the world to make it up to me, don't you?" I grin. "And I'm going to start right now."


End file.
